


我搞到男神了（吗）-08

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [8]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670
Kudos: 1





	我搞到男神了（吗）-08

许恩元在门外等到焦头烂额的时候，休息室的门终于打开了，李赫宰头发还有点湿，扑面而来一股沐浴露的味道。  
见许恩元站在门口，李赫宰让了一步。  
“海哥在里面。”

废话，我还不知道他在里面。许恩元腹诽，忍不住从头到脚打量一番李赫宰，啧啧摇头。居然还能攻得下影帝，看来这新人有点意思。  
李赫宰十分无辜的眨眼，身后传来有些慵懒的声音。  
“赫宰…”  
话音未落，李赫宰立马转身往李东海那走，紧紧握住李东海伸到半空的手。  
李东海没穿上衣，来时的口罩帽子外套都扔在一边，懒洋洋的和李赫宰接吻，揉揉他的头。  
“得补个妆了。”  
“海哥……”李赫宰犹豫半天，吞吞吐吐道“待会…你能不能别看啊…”

李东海戳了戳他的脸，扬起下巴“我不。”

“哥哥……”李赫宰哭丧着脸“你在我拍不出来…”

“我不在你不也没拍出来么。”李东海气定神闲开口，食指顺着李赫宰的身体下滑，在胯前鼓鼓囊囊那一处敲了敲。  
“不许硬。”

李赫宰吃瘪，也不顾许恩元和何平在一旁，一脸委屈抱住李东海，咬了下脖子。  
“海哥我会努力的，我要是没忍住…”他偷偷掐了自己一把，声音带上哭腔。  
“你不能不要我呜呜呜呜呜”

李东海顿时头大“好好好，你快，赶紧起来去化妆。”他偏过头，看向不远处装作看不见这边两人姿势的许恩元。  
“导演催了吗？”

“没，薛洋说他跟场务说过了，往后延一段时间。”

李东海拧起好看的眉毛，回头打了下李赫宰的胳膊，轻轻一拳毫无震慑力。  
“哟，他还挺照顾你。”  
李赫宰顿住脚步，刚要开口被李东海拦住。人一看他那副表情就知道他要是说什么，捂住他的嘴把他往外推。“停，你赶紧去补妆。”说完，又补上一句“我不看，你去吧。”  
休息室的门关上以后只剩李东海和许恩元，影帝懒着穿上衣，光着上身横躺在沙发上，随手拎过旁边李赫宰的开衫外套盖住身体。许恩元坐到他旁边，碎碎念。  
“哥，刚刚我在门口都听见了，你们也不小点声…”

李东海望天，没理。

“都听的清清楚楚…那个薛洋肯定也听见了，他肯定知道是你，我都问平哥了，一来就对李赫宰特别感兴趣，肯定是冲着你来的。”

李东海无动于衷，只在那句“一来就对李赫宰特别感兴趣”的时候瞟了眼许恩元，后者毫不知情，还在继续嘟囔。

“万一你被人发现了，琛哥一定会骂我的，他肯定不会骂你，我惨了。”

“你再嘟囔下去我先替他骂你。”李东海懒洋洋招了招手“知道就知道呗，我又不是见不得人。我以前这种事还少了吗，大不了就承认，还能炒作一把，给他们看看我男朋友。”

“哥…我还是觉得Eric好。”许恩元鬼鬼祟祟凑到李东海面前，压低声音“你怎么舍得跟他分手，多帅啊，深邃的大眼睛，那鼻梁，那么老高。”

李东海没说话，扔过去一眼刀，许恩元立马老老实实闭嘴。

这场床戏最后还是出于照顾演员，清了场拍的。李赫宰和薛洋还有一大伙人把门一关，一个机位一个机位磨。何平见没自己什么事，干脆回了一趟休息室。李东海正在补眠，盖着李赫宰的外套鼻息沉沉的。  
许恩元打了个手势，示意他小声点。何平点了点头，关上门时微弱的声音还是把李东海吵醒，见他回来懵了一下，朝门努努嘴。  
“赫宰呢？”  
“清场了，封闭拍。”何平坐到一旁，叹口气捏捏脖子“我看那个薛洋有点意思，要不要先准备着？”  
“不用，折腾去吧。”李东海微微翻身，揉了揉眼睛“怎么拍个床戏还清场，不是只露个上半身么，又不是小姑娘。”  
“怕放不开吧，给紧张的够呛，你还吓唬他。”  
何平松了松腿，突然想起什么。  
“哎？你们住哪啊？”  
李东海转头看向许恩元“是啊，我住哪啊？”

许恩元把手机订单拿到李东海面前晃了晃，影帝弯起眼睛，笑眯眯道“不错，要是屋里能再有个李赫宰就更完美了。”

“你想都别想！”  
“哥！可不能这样啊！！”

何平和许恩元同时反对。  
李东海十分潇洒的撩了下头发，翻过身继续补眠。  
“我不管，没人陪着我睡不着，就这么说定了。”

李东海一直在休息室躺到手机快要没电那边才结束，何平抓着睡袍去接人，没一会李赫宰快步走了回来。刚一进门便看见李东海穿戴整齐等自己，先是惊喜的睁大眼睛，然后慌慌张张把睡袍裹得更严，缩着胯挪过去，赔着笑脸坐到李东海旁边。  
“嘿嘿~我还以为你回酒店了呢。”  
李东海看他一眼，起了恶作剧的心思，作势就要掀开李赫宰的衣服。“来让我看看，你藏什么呢。”  
李赫宰一下子跳起来，耳朵瞬间烧红，瞟了瞟旁边的经纪人求救。许恩元和何平一个望天一个望地，没一个人替他说句话。李赫宰又去看李东海的表情，眼睛一转心生一计，扑过去压住李东海。  
“呜呜呜海哥，我一会没有你都不行。你看，它一见到你就想跟你打招呼。它认主，海哥你要对我负责呜呜呜呜呜…”

饶是见识过李东海身边形形色色各种人的许恩元都忍不住表情惊悚，倒吸口气，碰了碰呆滞的何平，两人一起溜了。李东海臊得要命，赶紧把身上的挂件推到一旁。  
“你怎么不知道害臊呢！”

“我说的都是实话…”李赫宰眨眨眼，抱着自己的腿缩起来，刚刚折腾一通支棱起来的发尾翘着，头顶也炸着毛。  
“海哥，事情发展成这样也是我万万没有想过的，如果没有这个床戏我就不会起反应，如果没接这个剧就没有床戏，如果不是认识你我就不会接这个剧，如果当初我没上车就不会认识你…”

李东海目瞪口呆，这又是什么新的套路。  
李赫宰用余光睨着他的反应，可怜巴巴地抬起头“原来…我们的相遇也是错的。”

李东海动了动嘴唇，愣是好半天也没说出一句话。李赫宰见状，挤出一声哭腔自暴自弃埋头于双膝。  
“你不喜欢我了对不对…”

李东海这回终于有了反应，拍了拍他的胳膊“不是，你又在乱说什么。”

“那你喜欢我吗？”小演员闷闷问道，头顶竖起来的头发在空中软绵绵的晃了晃。  
李东海看着好笑，替他把头发压平，好脾气哄道，还挤过去亲了亲露在外的耳朵。  
“喜欢你，最喜欢你。”

李赫宰一下子把李东海扑倒，黏黏糊糊亲了亲“我就知道！！”

李东海回抱住，被李赫宰啃来啃去亲了一脖子口水，他迷迷糊糊看着天棚，突然想起什么，把黏在自己身上的男朋友摘到一边去。  
“你亲完他还敢来亲我？”

“就是因为被他亲过所以才要你亲！”李赫宰理直气壮，又啄了一下李东海的唇角“消毒，嘿嘿。”

两人在休息室好久才收拾妥当离开，没想到薛洋也正好出来，李赫宰快走了半步把李东海挡住，难得主动打招呼。  
薛洋对他点点头，目光却投向他身后捂得严严实实的人。  
“哟，这是……朋友？”

李赫宰愣了愣，随即点点头“嗯，来看我。”

薛洋噢了一声，又看了看低头看不清脸的人，没再说话，径直转身走了。  
李赫宰松了口气，碰了碰李东海的手腕。  
“哥哥，我们去哪？”  
“去我那。”李东海左右看看，迅速回勾住李赫宰的小指，两根手指互相牵了一下，迅速分开。  
他们走出楼道，外边围着一些薛洋的粉丝，见薛洋出来发出尖叫，冲人挥了挥手。不久之后李赫宰也出来，他是新人，没什么粉丝基础可言，网上传他演别亦楠，质疑声不少。  
李东海注意到他有些羡慕的眼神，拍了拍肩膀。  
“羡慕啦？”  
李赫宰收回视线，点了点头“有点。”他咂咂嘴，和李东海牵手，轻吻李东海的手背。  
“哥哥，我想更配得上你。”

海王后花园（5）  
小灵通：有人吗有人吗  
海妈：来了来了  
Richgirl：有瓜？  
影后一米大：这我不就来了！！！  
吾皇万岁：！！！！  
小灵通：独家消息，不可说出去！都给我发4！  
海妈：4  
Richgirl：快说快说，急死我了  
影后一米大：最近宝贝老公好安静，无瓜可吃好寂寞  
吾皇万岁：4444444  
小灵通：可靠消息，海哥飞釜山了。  
海妈：？？？？？  
Richgirl：去那干嘛，最近有红毯？  
影后一米大：釜山！！我冲！  
小灵通：你冲啥冲，从釜山下去地方了。  
吾皇万岁：私下的啊？查了官咖没活动。  
海妈：度假了这是？  
小灵通：and then 你们猜最近哪个组在釜山？  
Richgirl：哪个？Eric回国了吗？  
影后一米大：私下那算了，我不冲了。  
吾皇万岁：程澄也没在啊，最近还有谁，昀彬？  
小灵通：别猜了，我姐妹是薛洋前线，我帮她修图然后！你们看这谁。  
小灵通：[图片]  
海妈：这这这这！！！！！  
Richgirl：卧槽小李果然拿到这个剧了？  
影后一米大：！！！！这不是那个，那个，那个，海海签的那个新人？睡过的那个？  
吾皇万岁：妈呀真的跟小薛一个组啊，资源突然这么好？这演什么，余生？   
小灵通：姐们儿，你们眼睛有问题吧，我是让你们看李赫宰后边那个人。  
小灵通：仔细看，这老盯着自己墙头看什么看！  
Richgirl：我淦  
吾皇万岁：艹……  
影后一米大：啊这…  
海妈：？？？？等一会，小海跑釜山是去……探班？探自己工作室那个小糊逼？  
Richgirl：怎么说话呢，是早晚会发光的金子小赫。  
影后一米大：不是等会  
吾皇万岁：琳琳，海海是跟这个小李谈恋爱了吗？  
海妈：关心艺人吧（我自己都不信）  
Richgirl：噗，海哥还会谈恋爱？  
小灵通：我也很好奇。。。我刚刚看了很久，我觉得这不是海哥那就是我瞎了。  
吾皇万岁：嘶……难道是…跟薛洋？  
影后一米大：！！！！我拒绝！  
海妈：怎么回事……海海怎么跟薛洋认识的啊。  
小灵通：我也想知道啊！！  
Richgirl：难不成跟小李真的是真爱？  
影后一米大：哈哈哈哈哈哈艹你好像活在梦里，你跟海哥谈真爱？  
吾皇万岁：那会不会是通过小李认识了薛洋，又跟薛洋搞上了？  
海妈：？？？？那还不如小李，自己人，嘴严。  
小灵通：哈哈，小李嘴严不严得问海哥，他试过他知道。  
影后一米大：大哥膏肓哈几码！！会封号的！！！！

李赫宰一开始以为，李东海过来待个两三天就走，可能只是想自己了。所以为了让这次小别更有感觉，李东海来的第一晚李赫宰硬生生把远道赶来的人翻来覆去折腾了半宿。  
第二天他去片场，李东海连手都不想抬，迷迷糊糊从被窝里捞起来亲了亲额头又塞回去。李赫宰十分满意这种效果，脚下欢快的都快要跳出一段舞，得意的哼着歌离开。  
没想到快一个礼拜了李东海也没提要走，每天陪他拍戏。他倒是没想着如果影帝真有需求可以直接首都圈随便找个人，没必要跑过来。  
李东海的酒店在一处度假村，影帝养尊处优惯了，出行基本都住最好的。李赫宰也跟着享福，住进了顶级套房。他偷偷问过许恩元，还没有定返程的票，李东海没有走的打算。当得空能独处时，悄悄得意李东海喜欢和自己在一起。  
这不是他的错觉或者自恋，他能感觉出李东海很愿意和自己共处一室。有时候他在做拍戏前的准备，背后总有一道温和的目光跟着自己。他实在忍不住转过头，李东海也不躲，只是眼里多了些笑意。  
就像现在这样，安安静静吃饭，偶尔说上几句，最后总是含笑收尾。  
李赫宰咽下嘴里的食物，满足的眯起眼睛将视线移到窗外，釜山的夜景跟首尔一样漂亮。他鼓着脸咀嚼，看了外边一阵又将目光移到对面的李东海身上，圆圆的眼睛眨了眨，粘上笑意。当然啦，还是有哥哥陪着的夜景最好看。

晚饭在酒店高层的空中餐厅，李东海是悄悄过来的，出门不方便，他们大多是在酒店餐厅，好在豪华酒店的风景好，吃顿饭也像是约会。  
李东海特意迎合李赫宰的口味点了面食，一桌子碳水看得他直皱眉，又加了一份鸡胸肉沙拉。对面小演员立马苦着脸，把那盘沙拉往李东海那边推了推，赶紧往嘴里塞了一勺奶油蘑菇汤，生怕李东海劝他吃。  
“感觉拍戏怎么样？我问过何平，说你表现的不错。”  
“他这么说嘛…”李赫宰咽下嘴里的东西，左右看看，坐到李东海旁边的椅子，往李东海身边挪了挪。  
“海哥，你说我会火吗？”  
李东海冲沙拉努努嘴“想火的第一步，学会吃鸡胸肉。”  
李赫宰瘪嘴，又把椅子挪回原处。

许恩元在不远处百无聊赖地用叉子翻盘子里的西蓝花，时不时抬眼瞟一眼李东海那桌，叹口气继续拨弄菜。何平在他对面狼吞虎咽，见他叹气也跟着回头看了一眼。  
“你怎么跟琛子似的，唉声叹气。”  
“你看海哥，像不像被爱情冲昏头脑的男人。”  
何平嚼着食物，听后嗤笑“扯淡。”  
许恩元诧异。  
何平眼皮都没抬，继续吃自己的。  
“你见他喜欢过谁啊，还爱情，扯吧你就，小说看多了？”

李东海根本不知道自己无形之中就被定义了什么，见李赫宰灰溜溜回到自己座位，无奈笑笑。李赫宰口味像个小孩，净爱吃些甜的辣的，整天抱着小零食不撒手，真难为管得住身材。  
“你要是吃得差不多了，那咱们就回房间。”他四处看看，将帽檐压得更低。  
李赫宰答应一声，埋头吃饭。今天拍了一整天的戏，也没怎么吃东西，眼下肚子倒是饱了，眼睛却在桌上转来转去，还想再吃点什么。  
李东海坐在对面看着，觉得好玩，越过半张桌子探过身去揉李赫宰的头发，手指插进发间抓了抓，收手前顺便捏了下白白软软的耳朵。他坐回去，撑着下巴望自己的小男朋友，满足地扬起嘴角。  
酒店顶层的平台拓出一处夜景观览平台，没有灯，地上靠近里圈的半弧形玻璃围着两人宽的塑胶路，不知道用了什么材料，夜晚会发出荧光。他们每晚都会上来，海滨城市的高层夜晚格外风大，多穿一件外套也觉得冷，走路的时候牵着手，停下看夜景的时候要抱在一起才暖和。  
李赫宰总在这种时候觉得安定，他不用绞尽脑汁去想怎么表现才会得李东海更喜欢，不会那么快腻了自己转战下一个别的目标。李东海肯来陪他，让他觉得好像在做梦一样不真实，像虚无的梦境，但真实地打破了他听过的许多对李东海的传言。  
“呜，海海…”  
李赫宰回过神，收紧手臂又将身前的人抱得更紧，鼻尖没进发间，胡乱蹭了蹭。  
“我喜欢你。”  
李东海弯起嘴角，握住缠在腰间的手，风有些凉，把手都吹凉了。他安抚的拍了拍，缩起肩膀靠着李赫宰，轻轻开口  
“知道呀，我也喜欢你。”  
身后半天没再有声音，又过了好一会儿，委屈巴巴的声音在耳侧响起，“海海，你以后不会忘了我吧，你可不能只记得我活儿好哦~”  
李东海只觉得自己要在风中凌乱了。  
他们在楼上天台吹了好一会儿的风，手牵着手一起往回走。李赫宰心情极好，一路露出明晃晃的笑容，半张脸藏在口罩后面也没遮住。走进电梯里歪过头，隔着口罩亲了亲李东海。  
“哥哥，你答应我了可不能忘。”  
李东海被他磨得无奈，好脾气亲了回去。  
“知道啦。”

余生剧组在开拍一段时间以后才官宣定妆照，可想而知许多原著书粉会质疑李赫宰，这个新人甚至连个粉丝站都没有，只有一个干巴巴写着李东海工作室认证的账号，还没发过原创，只转了余生剧组的定妆照。托官宣的福，李赫宰的KPI满得不能再满，阅读量瞬间爆增。

@李赫宰V：别亦楠，你好。//@往后余生官微V：铛啷啷~！别亦楠和陈星来跟大家见面啦！[图片] [图片]

@陈星新星：传言是真的？！  
@以南星：我草，果然影帝的人就是不一样，坐火箭一样的飞跃。  
@牛逼大发了：余生能不能好好选人，我无语，找新人拍别亦楠是想气死我吗？  
@海王星辰满月酒：滴，影帝打卡。  
@海哥小灵通：保护我方小李。  
@影帝影后：来了来了，给小孩撑场子。  
@风雪是你平淡也是你：惊呆了……  
@海星水母和龙王：围观海哥的小艺人，怎么一个原创都没有啊，小孩，姐姐教你，多发原创多营业，学会吸粉，别跟你老板学，你老板不是好人。  
@影帝影后：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他妈的不是好人，别误导我们小李！！  
@海哥小灵通：孩子要多营业啊！！别跟你海哥学！他不行！也就是我们粉丝让着他，不跟他计较罢了！  
@我是东海妈妈：期待期待，小孩加油！

@赫电站：小孩加油哇！！本站成立第一天，卷发小李微博过5k抽祖马龙香薰一套~//@李赫宰V：别亦楠，你好。//@往后余生官微V：铛啷啷~！别亦楠和陈星来跟大家见面啦！[图片] [图片]

海王后花园（5）  
小灵通：@Richgirl 那个x电站是不是你？！  
小灵通：你好狠心啊呜呜呜居然移情别恋  
Richgirl：是我  
Richgirl：原配不省心，我再发展一个。  
海妈：小李有路透图吗，瞎子摸水一样，啥也不知道。  
影后一米大：感觉我们现在就像去动物园。。。隔着玻璃看  
吾皇万岁：你说小李是猴，截图警告！  
影后一米大：我没有！！！我的意思是小李是大熊猫！珍稀物种！  
小灵通：小米去蹲蹲？你离得近。  
Richgirl：本站正式聘用你为首席前线。  
吾皇万岁：？你那站子总共几个前线啊。  
海妈：俩，一个富婆一个小米。  
Richgirl：错，五个，你们也入股了，以后和x电站共存亡。  
小灵通：你什么坑货= =  
吾皇万岁：海哥和小李你选一个。  
Richgirl：我选Eric。  
海妈：淦，我也。  
影后一米大：你们说…小孩到底有什么能耐，能让海海这么捧他？还亲自去探班。  
Richgirl：会叫（。）  
吾皇万岁：紧  
海妈：emmmmmm……大不大的，也用不上估计。  
小灵通：也有可能是海哥0（。）  
影后一米大：我不相信，你看那次被拍那个，小孩满脸就写着紧张TAT和要被睡了嘤  
Richgirl：不好说，小海是0.5啊  
吾皇万岁：好奇，希望海哥现身说法，早日还我们一个真相  
小灵通：现在流行奶攻啊，越奶越大，越软越硬（？）  
海妈：说的我都有点馋了。  
Richgirl：嘶，大白兔奶糖1，有点意思  
影后一米大：oh no，我还是希望我老公在上  
海妈：我儿子做0难道你就不爱了吗！！（质问）  
影后一米大：不敢（卑微）

官宣以后来蹲剧组的人也开始变多，李东海陪着李赫宰上下班，开始察觉每次出来对准他们的长枪大炮变多。终于在一次镜头全程跟着自己走的时候，李东海搭着李赫宰的肩说以后不来片场了，李赫宰转过头睁圆了眼睛，然后突然委屈起来。  
“海哥，没关系，就算你不陪我我也会随叫随到的。”

李东海扶额，这还真是人设不倒。上手随便抓了抓李赫宰的头发“你想哪去了，有人拍我。”  
“不知道是不是巧了，以后还是在酒店等你吧。”

在酒店等我！  
好刺激！像在偷情！！！  
李赫宰眼睛亮起来，“海哥，我们这样像不像金屋藏娇。”

李东海用力翻了个白眼，要藏也是藏你。

琛哥已经打来几次电话催促李东海返程，李东海每次态度极好的应了，放下电话继续吃吃喝喝，根本没有要回去的意思。  
许恩元根本拗不过他，见李东海也没有什么过分的举动，干脆就也跟着一起装傻。每次试探提起回去，李东海眼睛一瞪，摸摸自己有些长的头发拒绝。  
“我现在是休假吧？”  
“那我休假去哪你们也管啊？”  
许恩元被噎的没话说，只好点头。  
李东海见他识趣闭嘴，继续拉着李赫宰讲话，时不时指着剧本嘱咐。两人的手紧紧握在一起，时不时拇指指腹无意识摩挲对方。  
李东海还是没忍住，跑来跟李赫宰在一起。他总自诩比李赫宰年长，要有哥哥的样子，带这个羽翼未满的弟弟好好成长。可真到落实下来的时候却总是做不到，他想跟李赫宰在一起，钻进人怀里被抱住的时候虽然羞耻却心安。

“哥哥，晚上剧组要聚餐。”李赫宰出去了一趟，回来整理好衣服，忍不住捏一捏李东海的脸。  
影帝低头回消息，鼓了鼓脸随便他动手动脚，等李赫宰越捏越过分的时候头也不抬，作势要打。李赫宰灵巧躲开，笑了两声走到他身后站定，双手搭在肩上捏捏。  
“哥哥要不要跟我一起去哇。”他顿了顿，嘿嘿笑道“算家属~”  
李东海轻斥一声胡闹，又忍不住扬起嘴角，从镜子里和李赫宰对视，人弯下腰亲吻他的发顶，压低声音。  
“海海，我喜欢你。”  
“倒也不用每天都说！”李东海皱着眉挥挥手，耳朵悄悄变红。  
李赫宰整天黏黏糊糊，一句喜欢每天都要对他说一次，吃准了他心软，每天跟他撒娇卖萌。说像只大狗狗，倒真的像只透着奶味的粘人大狗，一刻不理都不行。  
一旁的许恩元满脸不忍直视的表情，捂住自己的眼睛。  
李东海自认已经够小心了，保姆车每天都是象征性开到剧组酒店，李赫宰前门进后门出，又回到车上，在市里绕上一圈再去李东海酒店。今天有所不同，剧组聚餐直接把李赫宰送到饭店，何平把人送进去嘱咐几句，转而先把车上的李东海送回去。  
一来一回堵在高架上，何平还没从高架上下来，琛哥的电话已经打了进来，一接通便质问。  
“怎么回事？你们怎么看的人？跟薛洋是怎么回事？”  
“什么薛洋……”何平先是一脸茫然，又了然“赫宰啊，炒作呗。”  
琛哥在电话另一边更加冒火“我问的是李东海！”  
何平更加茫然，看了眼手机，果不其然各大软件已经开始推送，他看到李东海薛洋酒店私会只觉得脑袋嗡的一声。  
“挂了，我看完再回你。”

八卦新闻不会写太长，趁着前边还堵着的时候何平两三眼便看完文案。他疑惑皱眉，李东海从来都是跟他们一起走，怎么拍能拍出一个薛洋，难不成P图。  
他点开动图后脸色变差，这可真是撒谎不犯死罪。  
一张李东海从保姆车上下车到片场的照片，外加一个保姆车开到酒店门口的照片，和不知道什么时候错位在片场的互动。  
媒体给这些串了串，看图说故事变成了李东海千里迢迢奔赴剧组陪新欢拍戏。其实也说的不算错，李东海确实千里迢迢陪拍戏了，但是陪的是另一个。  
何平被堵在车流里动不了，无奈之下只得先硬着头皮给琛哥回电话。大概是已经生过气了，这次琛哥语气平静，背景音十分安静。  
“怎么这次没先跟我们商量商量就发啊，给点钱的事。”  
“有人搞鬼呗。”琛哥没好气道“薛洋什么来头，你们怎么也不看着点他，网上说什么都有。”  
何平也很无辜“他俩真没事啊，东海每天跟我们上下班，就偶尔赫宰拍戏他在外围看着。”

李赫宰吃饭到一半接到电话，何平在电话里也没说出什么事，只告诉他吃完饭以后别乱走，等他来接。李赫宰捂着话筒从包间离开，走到空无一人的走廊问道“怎么了？”  
“东海被拍了，回头再跟你细说。我一会到停车场接你，你别出来。”  
李赫宰顿时激动地捏紧拳头，“那怎么办！我可以承认嘛！！”

何平一脚踩住刹车，在后边车刺耳的喇叭声中无语。  
“你想什么呢，是他和薛洋。”

李赫宰：！！！怎么会这样！

李东海一开始还慌了一下，用尽毕生演技才装出一副满不在乎的样子。但看样子许恩元早都已经习惯了，接到电话后不慌不忙打开随身携带的pad开始远程配合。李东海本来还有些沉不住气，见此也放下心。  
反正自己肯定不是第一次有这种事，许恩元在旁边叽哩哇啦打电话，他抱着可乐咂咂嘴，十分贴心地换了个安静一点的节目看。  
李东海很委屈，真的很委屈，他跟薛洋别说有什么事，他多一眼都没看过。他来是为了李赫宰的，一个人住大房子孤单寂寞冷，想跟小男朋友好好发展一下。谁能想到还被拍了，还不是跟自己男朋友被拍的。  
他看了一会电视，忍不住登录小号去看自己的八卦报道。评论说什么的都有，他粉丝倒是很安静，一副稳如老狗见惯不惯的样子，超话里还在讨论大荧幕应援的事。  
李东海忍不住戳手机想为自己辩解几句，旁边伸过一只手按住他。  
“哥，你可别添乱了。”  
李东海委屈咬住下唇，怎么了，看看都不让吗？！

【扒皮贴】李东海的新欢到底是谁  
sos不知道大家有没有认真看，虽然没有粉丝zs小孩也没有路透，但小薛有。我仔细看了最近的路透，影帝跟小薛根本不像认识，我怎么觉得影帝跟小薛没事，兴许是同工作室的小孩呢。

1L：排lz，那个爆出来的图也不锤啊，影帝什么时候还有这种层次的瓜了，太low了，不符合影帝作风。  
2L：怎么还非得大庭广众亲一下啊  
3L：真不真你又知道了  
4L：讲真，那个酒店门口的，根本不是同一天，看看小孩那次，直接拉手进酒店。  
5L：本来也没事哈，勿cue我们洋洋，多关注新戏往后余生谢谢大家。  
6L：谁乐意cue了啊，这不是吃瓜呢么  
7L：粉丝急什么，莫不是真的［滑稽］  
8L：薛洋粉丝急的跟什么似的，看看人家影帝粉丝，该干嘛干嘛，我一朋友李东海老粉，看了一眼爆料转发说啊啊啊有新路透了。路透，她们管这叫路透？  
9L：李东海粉丝真的强心脏，感觉李东海明天宣布自宫她们都面不改色心不跳。  
10L：那倒不至于，我不同意切掉  
11L：我也（。）  
12L：至少先让我试试再切吧  
13L：嚯！围观影帝粉丝！  
14L：跟小孩有事？？那为啥拍出来的是薛洋  
15L：两个解释，小薛是顶包的，影帝脚踏两只船  
16L：楼上怎么这么不会说话，是影帝万花丛中过  
17L：说一万次了哈，跟我们洋洋没关系［可爱］  
18L：咋的，怕你家哥哥被睡？  
19L：我们怕脏［可爱］  
20L：可算了吧哈哈哈指不定这是谁找来拍的呢，仔细看看那些图可都是谁的剧组，影帝什么咖位，你以为像你家那个不争气的一样需要炒作？  
21L：粉丝别急着跳脚，指不定正主怎么巴不得想要被睡  
22L：u1s1这年头想借影帝上位抱大腿的不少吧  
23L：绝对的，娱乐圈谁跟谁啊，好在影帝不搞外围哦  
24L：那李赫宰是怎么回事，不是说像跟李赫宰有事。  
25L：这你也信。  
26L：这你也信？  
27L：这你也信！  
28L：说不定顶包的是李赫宰，这车隔壁贴刚确认是他的保姆车，影帝借坐他的保姆车去跟小薛约会，我的妈新人好惨，要不是拍到了李东海他就要顶雷了，估计还得被骂炒作呢。  
29L：没错，这也就是碰上李东海，要是换别人薛洋粉丝早就炸了。  
30L：李赫宰好惨，怜爱了  
31L：啊，这人不就是那个全网查无此人那个被拍的？签到李东海那去了？  
32L：楼上终于通网了？想必是家徒四壁吧  
33L：我草是他啊？？？  
34L：摇号上网的挺多啊！！！  
35L：淦，我也想去睡影帝，有没有指路的  
36L：首先要（），其次（），然后（）  
37L：虽然你没说明，但是我好像看懂了［狗头］  
38L：你们这不行！我来！！首先要大！其次要马达臀！然后还要帅！  
39L：或者首先要紧！其次会叫！然后还要长得帅！  
40L：等一下不是在说李赫宰嘛……  
41L：他不行，没瓜  
42L：sos隔壁说这是薛洋炒作  
43L：还真不好说……但是影帝居然也会被阴？

………  
………………

李赫宰躲在包间的沙发上爬完了蒜瓣的楼，退出界面给李东海发了个哭哭的表情，然后想了想，泄气鼓起脸颊又敲下一行字。

李东海捧着手机吃自己的瓜正开心，网上说的五花八门，没一个靠谱的。弹出来的消息差点把他手机吓飞出去。

李赫宰：海哥，我愿意为你付出！我会努力的！！［加油］

那个加油的表情还是系了个红头绳的小黄脸，配上那行字，效果成倍。  
李东海哆嗦了一下，这又怎么了。

-TBC-  
by：玻璃


End file.
